


Pitch Black

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Pitch Black

The bunker was dark, so dark you couldn’t even see your hand in front of your face. You were relying solely on your hearing to navigate your way through the massive open space you called home. The power hadn’t gone out, nor was a dangerous creature after you. You were playing hide and seek with Dean, and it was your turn to find him. 

This wasn’t just your typical game of hide and seek. There were different rules this time. You each had up to 5 minutes to find the other and, whoever found the other first had to remove an article of clothing. You were already losing, Dean being so good at this game that he’d already removed your shoes, jeans, and t-shirt, leaving you in nothing but your boyshorts and bra. You felt the invisible breeze that seemed to whip through the bunker bite at your exposed skin, goosebumps rising up and down your arms. You hadn’t been so lucky finding the older Winchester, his boots and socks the only articles of clothing he was forced to remove. 

Looking down at your phone, you realized you only had a minute left to find him. Your heart started to thump in your chest, as you placed your phone back into your pocket. Feeling along the walls with your fingertips, trying to figure out where you were, you counted down in your head how much time you had left. 

‘25, 24, 23, 22…’

“Found you!” Dean yelled from behind you, his large, strong hands gripping your bare waist and pulling you flush up against him. His deep chuckle vibrated within his chest, his fingers tickling at your sides. “God, you suck at this game.” You wanted to slap him, but you couldn’t find his face in the pitch black to make contact. 

“How are you so good at seeing in the dark? Are you part cat or something?” you quipped, taking your palm and pushing forward, surprisingly making contact with his chest. 

“I eat pussy, Y/N,” Dean scoffed. “Get it right.”

“Well, you know that old expression,” you replied, a smirk spreading across your face he couldn’t see in the dark. “You are what you eat.”

Dean suddenly flicked on the flashlight he had in his pocket, illuminating his face in an angelic glow; each crease, ridge, and valley etched in his skin now more apparent. You gasped involuntarily at the sight, his beauty never ceasing to amaze you even as he aged. If anything, it got more beautiful with each passing hour. 

“You know the drill. Take it off,” he demanded, raising his eyebrows at you. You sighed, acting as if being naked in front of him was a chore, although in your mind it was the complete opposite. He aimed the glow of the flashlight at you, patiently awaiting for you to continue. 

“Bra or…?” you asked, putting your hands up in question. 

“Both,” he answered in the dark, but you knew he was smiling from ear to ear. “You have no way of coming back now.”

“No!” you yelled, your voice bouncing off the high ceilings and echoing off the walls. “That’s not fair. One more time and if I lose, I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Dean was silent for a few moments, before suddenly flicking off the flashlight, casting you both in darkness. You heard his feet rustling off the tile floors as he ran away from you. 

“Two minutes this time!” he barked over his shoulder, his voice getting fainter as moved further away from you. How he navigated the bunker in the dark like this, you could never figure out. 

“Oh you son of a bitch,” you mumbled, deciding to remove your bra and throwing it to the side, opting to find it later. Moving quickly down the hall, praying you didn’t stub your toe or fall flat on your face, you hoped to catch him off guard and, maybe, he hadn’t gotten too far. You knew it was over, when you felt strong hands around your waist again, pinning you up against the nearby wall. Dean’s body was pressed up against yours and you couldn’t tell if it was the flashlight in his pocket that was rubbing against your thigh, or something much better. 

“You really are terrible at this game,” he whispered, keeping you propped up against the wall with one hand and turning the flashlight on between you with the other. You watched his gorgeous emerald eyes light up brighter than the flashlight, as he took in your exposed breasts. “But seeing you strip for me makes up for it…” 

Dean laid the flashlight on the table next to him, so the light was shining on both of you, illuminating the hall. His hands were now free, immediately taking your breasts in his hands and kneading them, pinching your already taut nipples between his calloused fingers. The pleasurable sensations rocketed through you, straight to your already dripping sex. You rested your head back against the wall, as he moved one hand and thrusted it into your panties. 

“Fuck…” he breathed, making contact with your clit, your breath hissing between your teeth. “Already so wet for me.” Hooking his fingers into the waistband, he pulled them down throwing them behind him out of sight. You were now completely naked in front of him, his jade orbs scanning every inch of your skin like a hunter stalks it’s prey. 

“You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are,” he started, taking off his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers in a frenzy, his already hard cock pointing directly at you. “How badly I want to fuck your brains out every chance I get…” 

His voice was rough and gravely, a dominant tone to his words. You knew there would be no time for foreplay, his desperation to fuck you senseless matching your aching need for him to fill you to the brink. Grabbing your waist and lifting you up off the floor, he helped you wrap your legs around his waist. Taking his cock in his hand, he pumped it lazily a few times, his eyes closing each time he passed over the sensitive head. Dean guided his cock between your slick folds over and over, your body jerking as he brushed it over your sensitive bundle of nerves. He did this so many times it became almost torturous, your body wiggling for him to continue. 

“Jesus, Dean, just fuck me already!” you shouted, raking your nails along his freckled shoulders. Suddenly, Dean thrusted forward, his entire length plunging deep inside you. You let out a loud moan, before he stifled it with his lips, kissing you hard. His fingers dug into your hips for balance, knowing full well you’d be bruised in the morning, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was how good each ridge and vein felt as he moved his cock in and out of you at a delicious pace. 

“Fuck you feel incredible,” he groaned, your walls tightening around him like a lifeline. “So tight and wet…”

You had both built up to this for so long, knowing the end result was always the same when you played hide and seek, that you are already so close to cumming your toes curled. 

“D-Dean,” you stammered, taking your fingers and running them through his soft, spiky hair, tugging on it as you reached the ends. “I’m going to…”

Before you could finish, Dean’s hand was between you, his fingers rubbing perfect circles on your swollen clit. You cried out, your body involuntarily jerking, as you came hard and fast around Dean’s cock. As he heard your moans and cries, he picked up his pace, hitting your sweetest spot over and over. You knew he was close himself, but he was trying to hard to make you cum one more time before he finished. 

“Dean…” you whispered, trying hard to find your breath to continue. “If you cum, I’ll cum again.”

And that’s all it took. 

The moan he let slip past his lips was so sinful and dirty it made you cum again, the dam erupting inside you letting out a flood of pleasure. You felt his cock twitch inside you, as he shot his seed deep within you, coating your sensitive walls. Placing soft kisses along your flushed chest, he slipped out of you, helping you to place your feet safely on the ground. Kissing you softly on the lips, he took the flashlight from the table and looked around for his clothes. 

“If this is what happens when I lose at hide and seek,” you said, also looking around for your discarded boyshorts. “Remind me to lose on purpose more often.”


End file.
